CPU is the core component of a computer. Due to improvement of semiconductor production processes, the function and process speed of CPU progresses tremendously. On the other hand, with more functions built within the CPU, increase with respect to the weight and size of CPU has been observed. Using products of Intel.RTM. as an example, from the early 486 CPU to Pentium CPU, the products shipped out were packaged in single chip form. Depending on the choice of socket 5 or socket 7 architecture, the CPU is attached to the motherboard through a socket. Hence, under this arrangement, regardless of whether the motherboard is disposed vertically or horizontally in the computer casing, the weight of the CPU usually puts no loading on the motherboard.
Intel.RTM. unveiled, in close succession, new types of CPU, such as Pentium II. It is known, instead of the conventional chip BGA packaging approach, Pentium II architecture uses a print circuit board (PCB) to integrate the CPU and the required cache memory. At the same time, side edge contact cartridge (SECC) type packaging is employed to render a cartridge-type Pentium II (CPU). The cartridge-type CPU then copes with SLOT-1 architecture on the motherboard to constitute the computer system. It is observed that the cartridge-type CPU results in the increase of the weight and size of the CPU module. Therefore, one conventional approach, as shown in FIG. 1, employs an insertion frame 12 which is affixed to the motherboard 11. The insertion frame 12 provides a slot for receiving the cartridge-type CPU 13. As the motherboard 11 is disposed horizontally within the computer casing, this arrangement will not create too much loading to the motherboard 11.
Yet to consider the problem of heat dissipation inside the computer casing, most computer casings nowadays are designed to be disposed vertically. As such, the motherboard inside is placed vertically within the casing and the forced air convection approach is applied to improve the cooling ability. However, while the motherboard is disposed vertically, the motherboard must be capable of carrying weight of the cartridge-type CPU which is disposed vertically to the motherboard. If it is not well designed, the motherboard may experience damage due to the weight of the cartridge-type CPU Intel.RTM. company recently puts a more powerful cartridge-type CPU, i.e. Xeon, into the market. In addition to using a super-sized SECC, it is larger in size and weight compared with Pentium 11. Furthermore, based on the functions of Xeon, a multi-processor computer system may include two or four Xeon CPUs on a motherboard to enhance the parallel processing capability of the computer system. It is quite clear that, when several super-sized cartridge-type CPUs are simultaneously attached to a motherboard, there must be a suitable CPU attachment system to take care of the loading over the motherboard exerted by the cartridge-type CPUs.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, one conventional approach employs at least one vertically-disposed fixation stripe 22 which is attached to the computer casing 21.
The fixation stripe 22 presses against the edge of cartridge-type CPU 23 tightly so that part of the weight of cartridge-type CPU 23 is transferred to casing 21 via the fixation stripe 22. Under this approach, the casing 21 requires a corresponding structure to connect the fixation stripe 22. And this corresponding structure on the casing 21 varies as size or shape of the fixation stripe 22 changes.